Thexan
'Thexan '''war ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Imperiums von Zakuul, des Weiteren Sohn und Handlanger Valkorions und somit großer Bruder von Vaylin und der Zwillingsbruder Arcanns. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Von Geburt an pflegte Thexan ein enges Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder Arcann. Gemeinsam kämpften sie in jungem Kindesalter mit Stöcken aus Holz und bereits wenig Zeit später in richtigen Trainingseinheiten gegen Zakuul-Ritter, wo er durchaus akzeptable Leistungen zeigte, die sein Vater, Valkorion, Imperator von Zakuul, keineswegs würdigte, geschweige denn beachtete. Sein Ziel war es, aus seinen beiden Zwillingssöhnen Krieger für sein Imperium zu machen und sie in Schlachten manövrieren zu können. Durch diese außerordentlich unpersönliche Erziehung Valkorions festigte sich die Verbindung der beiden Brüder. Handlanger Valkorions thumb|Thexan und Arcann während einem ihrer Einsätze. |left Als die beiden Zwillingsbrüder älter wurden, begann Valkorion sie in Schlachten gegen die Galaktische Republik und das Sith-Imperium auszuschicken. In den Schlachten gelang es den Brüdern zahlreiche Jedi und Sith zu töten. Valkorion brachte, trotz ihrer Erfolge und Siege gegen ihre größten Feinde, kein Lob zur Geltung. In einer Schlacht gegen das Sith-Imperium erlitt Arcann sehr schwere Verletzungen am Kopf und verlor seinen gesamten linken Arm. Zwei Zakuul-Ritter halfen aus und statteten den verwundeten Arcann mit einer Armprothese und einem Helmteil für die linke Gesichtshälfte aus, während Thexan ermutigend dessen Hand drückte. Tod Nachdem Thexan und Arcann einmal zurückkehrten, präsentierten sie ihrem Vater schweigend die Lichtschwerter derer Gegner, die sie zur Strecke gebracht hatten und handhabten diese wie Trophäen. Ihr Vater jedoch ließ die Errungenschaften, wie gewöhnlich, unbeachtet. thumb|left|Arcann hält seinen eigenhändig getöteten Bruder in den Armen. Darauf fiel es Arcann sehr schwer, seinen Zorn zu bändigen und ergriff letztendlich die Initiative, seinen Vater töten zu wollen. Thexan bemerkte dies und sah vorerst nur kritisch zu ihm hinüber. Also führte Arcann einen Macht-Sprung aus, um Valkorion zu töten. Thexan jedoch nutzte seine blitzschnellen Reflexe und zog seinen Bruder mittels einen starken Macht-Griffs zurück. Arcann befand sich so intensiv in Rage, dass er den unvorbereiteten Thexan attackierte und in einem kurzen Lichtschwert-Duell tötete. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich beruhigte und seine schreckliche Tat realisieren konnte. Darauf trauerte er um Thexan und bereute seine unbedachte Tat zutiefst. Persönlichkeit und Fertigkeiten miniatur|right|Arcann und sein Bruder treten einer Schlacht entgegen. Bereits während seiner Kindheit musste er sich damit beschäftigen, Gegner in Übungskämpfen zu erledigen und zu zerstören. Dies machte ihn robust und unempfindlich, jedoch behielt er sein gütiges Wesen und tötete vor allem aus Loyalität, nicht aber aus Grausamkeit. Auch seine Schwester Vaylin besuchte er auf Nathema und zudem stand er Arcann stets im Training bei, wenn dieser zu Boden ging. Er konnte ausgezeichnet mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen und überwältigte mittels seiner Kampfkünste und Kühnheit viele Sith und Jedi und war dabei sogar seinem Bruder überlegen, was sich schon in der Kindheit zeigte. Er blieb stets besonnen und besaß extrem gute Reflexe und rettete seinen Vater vor Arcann, als dieser der Wut verfiel. Jedoch konnte er sich seiner unberechenbaren Schläge nicht erwehren. Hinter den Kulissen * Thexan tauchte das erste Mal in dem Trailer ''Opfer auf, welcher einen Vorgeschmack auf die kommende Erweiterung Knights of the Fallen Empire geben sollte. * Thexans Name war vorerst unbekannt, sowie ungenannt, jedoch auf seinem Geburtskasten im Cinematic Trailer in Aurebesh zu lesen. Quellen * (Trailer Opfer) en:Thexan Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Imperiale von Zakuul Kategorie:Legends